Saved The Best Til Last
by Pentagram
Summary: A Song Fic to Saved The Best Til Last! Ugh! Broken my own pact to never write a R/Hr ficcie. But, o well here it is! R/R!


Saved The Best Til Last

By Sana Lupin

AN~ Usually, I am _soooo_ not a R/Hr Shipper, but I am in this ficcie, I recently re-read the Harry Potter books and I've started to notice that the boff and Ron seem to go together (like wama lama lama lama, dingi, dingy, dingy de dong, change change changedy bop, or whatever). And its _soooo_ obvious that J.K. is making them go together in book 5. Its obvious Ron likes her. (But dont worry, I'll do my best to split them up..... we're in the same year and me and Hermi share a dorm ;-) ). Anywayz.........uh, I can't think of anything else to write..... well peace out peeps. Love Sana Lupin. BTW, the gang is Neville, Sana, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Clover 

Disclaimer~ Unfortunately Ron and the rest of the gang are owned by a lady called JKR, who can make them do whatever she wants them to! And Clover belongs to herself. (Lookup Clover Topaz). Well, thats about it! Ok! Bye bye...... Love Sana Potter 

"Hey Ron!" Sana Lupin smiled at one of her best friends. "Who're you going to the dance with?" 

"Hey Sana, no one, why is that an offer?" Sana and Ron were always joking about. 

"Ewww! No way, I was gonna suggest you ask a certain young lady, by the name of Hermione Granger?" The two friends laughed as they walked towards the transfiguration classroom. "Ron, I was being serious." 

"I dont think Clover would enjoy you imitating her dad Sana!" Sana reached out and shoved him. "Hey! And for all I know Hermi could have a date already!" 

Sana rolled her eyes. "Believe me! She hasn't. Me and the gals havent heard the end of it ya know? Shes annoyed coz no one, not even Neville's asked her yet!" 

"Oh, well maybe I'll ask her later, will that get you off my back Sa?" Ron groaned at Sana. 

"I was never on your back!" Sana giggled and dodged Ron's push towards her. The friends once again laughed as they entered the Transfiguration classroom and found seats with the rest of their friends. 

"Today," Professer McGonagall stood up. "We'll be learning how to transfigure cotton wool into snow." McGonagall went and put cotton on every desk. As the people divided it up Ron started to stare at Hermione. 

_Sometimes The Snow Comes Down In June_

_Sometimes The Sun Goes Round The Moon_

_I See The Passion In Your Eyes_

_Sometimes It's All A Big Surprise_

__

__"Ron!" Hermione elbowed him in the chest. "Do your work!" Ron sighed and copied how Hermione transfigured, _Maybe, just maybe Sana was right._

__

_There Was A Time _

_When All I Did Was Wish_

_You'd Tell Me This Was Love_

_It's Not The Way I Hoped_

_Or The Way I Planned_

_But Somehow, its enough_

__

__Ron could remember last year, when he had really liked Hermione, but he knew she never liked him back. Because of Viktor Krum, the famous quidditch player who had fallen head over heels for Hermione. And he knew that Hermione had liked him back. Then he'd met Sana, and she'd really liked him. So he'd gone out with her for a while. But, it seemed that all they ever did was argue, and Ron knew it was best if they split up...... it seemed as if he'd never really lost his feelings for Hermione. 

_And Now We're Standing Face To Face_

_Isnt This World A Crazy Place_

_And Just When I Thought Our Chance Had Passed _

_You Go And Save The Best For Last_

__

__Ron also remembered how evilly Viktor had dumped Hermione when he realised that he had a very big crush on a girl named Fleur Delacour and how Hermione had told him and Harry, they were the best friends ever. Maybe Sana was right. Maybe he should ask her.......... 

_All Of The Nights You Came To Me_

_When Some Silly Girl Had Set You Free_

_You Wondered How You'd Make It Through_

_I Wondered What Was Wrong With You_

__

__The bell rang and signalled the end of Transfiguration, there was the usual scuffle as everyone packed up there bags and exited the classroom. Ron looked up and caught Sana staring at him, looking like she was waiting with baited breath. "I'll do it!" He mouthed. Sana imitated clapping. 

__

_Coz How Could You Give Your Love _

_To Someone Else And Share Your Dreams With Me_

_Sometimes The Very Thing Your Looking For,_

_Is The One Thing You Cant See_

__

__Ron took a deep breath. He looked up and Hermione slung her bag on her back. "Hermione?" 

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. "Yeah?" 

"Can I talk to you alone?" 

"Sure!" 

_But Now We're Standing Face To Face_

_Isnt This World A Crazy Place_

_And Just As I Thought Our Chance Had Passed_

_You Go And Save The Best For Last_

__

__"Hermione..... Will, uh, will, you, uh, uh,uh." 

"Spit it out Ron." 

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ron looked away, expecting Hermione to slap his face, but to his shock, she was smiling. 

"Of Course I will!" 

_*Instrumental* _

__

__A Couple of nights later at the ball. Ron twirled his girl around, as they danced to some muggle music, by a woman called Vanessa Williams, Hermione announced that this song, was one of her favourites. 

__

_Sometimes The Very Thing_

_Your Looking For_

_Is The One Thing You Cant See_

__

__As the song was about to come to a close Ron leaned in and planted a soft, passionate kiss on Hermione's lips....... she looked as if she couldn't believe what was happening..... 

_Sometimes The Snow Comes Down In June_

_Sometimes The Sun Goes Round The Moon_

_And Just When I Thought Our Chance Had Passed_

_You Go And Save The Best For Last_

__

__And across the hall from where Ginny Weasley was dancing with Harry Potter, came a remark of "Finally!" Harry looked down and smiled at Ginny, "Yeah, I agree. It's about time!" __

__

An2~ Yeah, I know Sana was in the fic, but this is a purely Ron, Hermione pairing so it does belong in this section. OK? R/R. It's too hot here in the moment, so any flames will be mailed straight to the north pole! K? K! Good!_ Buh Bye Now Ppls! Love Sana L._

__


End file.
